


Moon is Lighting Up His Skin

by starrywrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Stargazing, an abundance of pretentious space facts, and some top quality banter as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re only getting older, baby, and I’ve been thinking about it lately, does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes? … But there’s nothing to be afraid of, even when the night changes it will never change me and you” - One Direction, Night Changes.</p>
<p>(Or, the one where Dan and Phil spend a lot of time on the roof of their flat looking at the sky together).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon is Lighting Up His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: http://didyoumeanphan.tumblr.com/post/112853270317/phanfic-phil-i-think-that-the-stars-are-like-my 
> 
> for my celestial princess whitney (galaxyphan) <3 luv u whit!!!

**you are my sun...**

Dan and Phil spend a lot of time on the roof of their flat complex. They found it by chance they week they moved in, bored and too broke to do anything, they decided to go exploring and somehow made their way up to the rooftop. They quickly came to found that it’s the one place in London where their phones don’t work and they can’t connect to the building’s wifi, and they spent the remainder of their day up there, ignoring the world and just being together. It was perfect. But it’s a risky place to spend all of their time; they don’t necessarily have permission to be up here, and they have to make sure to put a cinder block, or something equally as weighted, in front of the door so they aren’t locked up here and forced to call their landlord for help, thus revealing - and possibly losing - their secret hideaway. 

But something about sneaking away up here makes them feel like a pair of giddy teenagers in love, and they just can’t get enough of it, can’t get enough of this place. There’s something about being so far away from human interaction and so close to space that just makes them feel so _alive_. It’s truly mindblowing. 

Their secret rendezvous are usually reserved for night, but on a rare occasion, they’ll find themselves up here in the middle of the day, and Dan will bitch about how it’s too hot and Phil is rambling on about how the Sun is a the star at the center of the universe and how it’s the most important source of energy for life on Earth, and Dan should definitely appreciate it more. 

“I fucking know that the Sun is a star, Phil!” Dan groans, his sunglasses doing a half-assed job of actually _blocking_ the sun from his retinas, but then again, for the money he paid for them, he shouldn’t be surprised. 

“Then be nice to it!” Phil tells him. They’re lying on an old picnic blanket one of their mum’s had given them (because Lord knows, they don’t go on picnics so might as well put it to good use in one way or another), and Phil’s rolled over onto his side to face Dan.

“The Sun doesn’t have feelings, Phil,” Dan says, rolling his eyes behind his shitty, yet expensive, sunglasses. His arms are propped up behind his head, holding him up as he lies on his back and lets his eyes flutter shut in hopes of getting a bit of rest while they’re up here. 

“It might!” Phil interrupts his attempt at rest and relaxation. So much for that. “Did you know that the Sun 4.6 _billion_ years old. Billion, Dan!” 

Admittedly, Dan did not know that. “Billion, Phil,” he repeats, mocking Phil’s excited tone. 

Phil pouts. “C’mon, you gotta admit that’s pretty cool,” he tries to capture Dan’s interest. He sits up, the way he does when he starts talking about something he’s excited about because he just can’t contain himself. “Actually, according to what I’ve read, the Sun is considered to be middle-aged. And did you know that you could fit one _million_ Earths inside of the sun? Kind of puts things into perspective, doesn’t it?” 

Dan lets that thought fly past his radar; no need to ruin their nice afternoon with an existential crisis about the insignificance of everything and how in the whole scope of the universe - well, shit. Too late now. 

“I think it’s called a Yellow Dwarf,” Phil continues, and Dan can’t deny that he loves when Phil talks about space to him. Not because he’s as passionate about space as Phil is, but because there’s nothing he loves more than seeing the passion in Phil’s eyes when he talks about something he loves. It’s inspiring, but even more than that, it’s beautiful. “The type of the star the Sun is, I mean. That’d make a good band name, don’t you think? Yellow Dwarf. Oh! And did you know that the Sun -”

“I’m literally going to throw you into the Sun in two seconds, Phil, I swear to god.”

As much as he loves it, even Dan has his limits sometimes. 

* * *

**...my moon...**

“How big is the Moon?” Dan asks him one night on the roof, the chilly night air making him shiver but he’s cuddled up to Phil’s side, the two of them laying on their picnic blanket and stargazing. A typical night for them. 

“Do you really think I know that off of the top of my head?” Phil asks, and Dan gives him a pointed look to which Phil sighs at and he recites, “It’s circumference at the equator is, something like, ten thousand, nine hundred and… something kilometers. I think it’s three thousand-something kilometers in diameter. And it’s mass is… really huge.”

Dan snorts a little, but he smiles and turns so he’s lying on his side and looks at Phil. “I like the Moon,” he says. “It’s fascinating.” 

Phil presses a kiss to his forehead and says, “You’re fascinating.”

“Well, yeah,” Dan admits. “But not as fascinating as the freakin’ Moon.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Phil agrees. “Nothing is cooler than the moon.” He pauses for a second, then adds. “Literally, the moon’s surface temperature is, like, _really_ cold. In the negatives.”

Dan smirks a little. “What’s cooler than being cool?”

“No.”

“Alright.” Phil bites his lip to stifle a laugh, and Dan says, “Tell me more about the Moon.”

And so he does. He tells Dan that the rise and fall of the tides is caused by the Moon, and that Pink Floyd lied to them and there really is no dark side of the moon, and that the Moon has moonquakes the same way the Earth has earthquakes. 

Phil talks until he’s breathless, until he doesn’t have anything else to say. And Dan smirks and rolls over, lying on Phil’s front and he smiles down at him. “I love it when you talk celestial to me,” he says and he presses his lips to Phil’s as they lay under the moon.

* * *

**...and all of my stars.**

“See that star?”

Dan sighs a little, bracing himself for the bountiful amount of facts Phil is about to spit about the Big Dipper and nebulas and all of the stuff Dan knows jack shit about because he honestly slept through that class back when he was in school. Phil has honestly never forgiven him since he found out about Dan’s lack of enthusiasm about astronomy 

“Yeah,”

“It says you’re a nerd.” 

Dan gapes at him and Phil bursts out laughing. “You’re a twat!” Dan tells him with an eyeroll, and Phil is still laughing so hard at his own joke. Dan kind of loves that about him; his favorite kind of people are the ones that laugh at their own jokes. It’s just another reason tacked onto the neverending list of why Phil is his favorite person, tied right up there with his nerdy little space obsession. 

“Seriously, though,” Phil says when he composes himself. “Look, that’s the Big Dipper.”

Dan squints at the sky. “I don’t see anything,” he says. Phil moves over to stand behind him and positions him in the proper position, pointing up at the sky after he does so and Dan has to strain his eyes but a moment later he whispers, “Oh!” when he finally does see it. _Wow_ , is all he can think; he’s never seen the Big Dipper before. Living in London, an industrial city as busy and fast paced as one could be, trying to see the stars past all of the city lights and smog is always the greatest challenge. But Phil always tries to make the most of it, and when they’re up on the roof, he’ll take his time to point out the little twinkling specks in the sky and tell Dan about the constellations he thinks he sees.

“The Little Dipper is right next to it,” Phil’s voice is low and soothing as he whispers in Dan’s ear, telling him all about the Big and Little Dippers. “And see that star right there? That’s Polaris.”

“What the fuck is a Polaris?” Dan whispers to him.

Phil exhales a chuckle. “It’s the North Star, you twat,” he tells him. He hugs Dan tightly from behind and he says, “Make a wish.” Dan turns his head, his face merely inches away from Phil’s, and his lips curl into a smile when he sees Phil’s eyes shut as he makes his wish. A few seconds later, he opens his eyes, surprised to see Dan staring at him, and he asks, “Did you make your wish?”

“I don’t have to,” Dan replies. “You already came true.”


End file.
